battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter's Hills
Hunter's Hills is the fourth level in Law of the Wildlands. Battleground *Doge and Snache are spawned in 6~20-second intervals. *After 20 seconds, a Dagshund is sent out, which respawns every 30~54 seconds. Up to 5 Dagshunds can be seen in this stage. *After 50 seconds, Mr. Mole spawns, followed shortly by a Celeboodle that respawns every 14.6~26.3 seconds. *Croakley spawns 83.3 seconds in, and after 100 seconds, another Mr. Mole spawns. Strategy Strategy 1: Easy Rush (ft. Li'l Valkyrie): * Items: Rich Cat * Lineup: Mohawk Cat (20+60), Eraser Cat (20+60), Manic Eraser Cat (30), Fishman Cat (34), Can-Can Cat (43), Vendor Cat and Kitten (30), Bullet Train Cat (40), Holy Valkyrie Cat (30), Awakened Bahamut Cat (30), Li'l Valkyrie Cat (41) * Cannon: Breakerblast (level 6) * Strategy: ** Lure the first Dagshund over to your base, and spawn Li'l Valkyrie, Holy Valkyrie, Can-Can Cats, and Swimmer Cats with meatshields until the Dagshund dies. You can spawn Vendor Cat and Kitten at that point, but it might cause Li'l Valkyrie to miss hits. Timed well, you can get 3/4 to the base, but it is better to ensure the first Dagshund has a speedy demise. ** Once the path to the Mr. Mole is clear enough (i.e., when your cats reach the second Dagshund,) spawn Awakened Bahamut Cat and try to blitz the base with your other cats. This works out because you can get in a second Li'l Valkyrie in, and she and Vendor Cat and Kitten are immune to knockbacks and slow (and help keep your Bahamut unharmed from the Dagshunds if you are lucky and/or have godlike timing.) Strategy 2: Harder Rush (1-star) (ft. Mystic Yulala): * Items: Rich Cat (necessary) * Lineup: Manic Mohawk (30), Eraser Cat (20+60), Manic Eraser Cat (30), Manic Macho Legs (30), Fishman Cat (34), Can-Can Cat (43), Vendor Cat and Kitten (30), Castaway Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat (30), Awakened Bahamut Cat (30), Mystic Yulala (30) * Cannon: Breakerblast (level 6) (only used for knockback) * Strategy: ** Lure the first Dagshund over to your base, and spawn Mystic Yulala, Can-Can, Castaway, Manic Macho, and Swimmer Cats with meatshields along with a Vendor Cat. Once you kill the first Dagshund and the first Celeboodle, spawn Bahamut to kill the second Dagshund or the first Mr. Mole quickly. ** If you get lucky (read, close enough to the base and not getting an absurd Mr. Mole knockback) your Bahamut and Yulala will escape Croakly, and won't get wrecked by the absurdly buffed Dagshunds. Hopefully you win at that point. ** Yulala is necessary here because of his speed and attack rate. Though he doesn't grant the freeze effect that Holy Valkyrie does, he clears the backline of Mr. Moles and ensures you don't lose ground. Manic Mohawk Cat is also necessary if you want to not lose your Swimmer Cats, but you still can kill the Celeboodle quickly without them. ** This works about 75% of the time (7/10) because sometimes you get trunched by Croakly. As for the desired result, sometimes you'll have a run where Bahamut clears the base (read: ideal,) but other times, your wall of Can-Cans will (read: more scary.) Choosing not to spawn Manic Mohawk Cats around the time the Mr. Mole spawns can lead to a first Bahamut hit in the former case. Strategy 3: Nurse Wuffa * It uses a similar lineup as Strategy 1, but just tries to hammer away the Dagshunds instead of blitzing the stage. Reference * http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s13007.html Category:Uncanny Legends Stages Category:Sub-chapter 57 Levels